Time to say Goodbye
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Everything comes to an end. Even great friendships. (Warning: This is sad. Really, really sad. You might cry, sad. You might stab the writer sad. You might die, sad.)


***sobs* Oh my friggin' god! I'M A MONSTER! *cries loudly* I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS BUT I STILL LOVE IT BUT HATE IT AND GAAAAHHH! **

**_Kendall: Hannah... calm down... *hugs*_**

***sobs* Everyone will hate me... **

**_James: T-they won't... *quiet sob*_**

**_Logan: Dude... you're crying too..._**

**_James: What?! This story is emotional for gods sake! *manly tears*_**

**See! If James cries everyone will cry! *shakes***

**_Kendall: Hannah, people won't hate you... some might cry but no one will hate you. *kisses forehead*_**

***sniffle***

**_Logan: Anyways, enjoy this rather sad One Shot, readers *pats James' back*_**

* * *

"I-... I don't know if I can do it..." James whine and sob. He's quiet for a few seconds then he shakes his head and let out another sob. "No." He says. "I can't do it!" You put your arm around him and he starts crying.

You know that there's nothing you can say to make him feel any better so you keep quiet and rub small circles on his back and try to comfort him as much as you can. He keeps crying and you almost start crying yourself.

"Jamie... baby... We have to leave soon. We'll be late." You say and he sobs again.

"I don't want to." He says. You frown and hug him.

"We have to..." You say. James sighs and whimpers before he nods.

"A-Alright... hold up." He says and wipes his eyes a little. Then he stands up. "Fox!" He calls but his voice cracks and he let out another broken sob. "Fox!" He calls again and the dog comes walking. He wag his tail a little and slowly walk up to James and lick him leg a little. James chuckles a little and lean down and kiss the dog's head. "It's time, buddy." He says and Fox wag his tail. James looks sad again.

"I'll drive." You say quietly and James nods.

"Come on, Fox."He says and pick the old dog up.

You walk out to the car and jump into the drivers seat. James jumps in on the passenger seat with Fox in his lap. The drive to the veterinarian is quiet. You've turned the radio off. Music is no good in a situation like this. You know.

James is hugging and kissing Fox nonstop and occasionally sobs a little. You frown and slow down a little. You don't care that there's a line of annoyed drivers forming behind you. James needs all the time ha can get right now.

But eventually... you have to pull up to the parking outside the veterinarian and turn the car off. James sobs and you look at him. He's holding Fox in an iron-grip and cries into the soft fur.

"J-Jamie..." You mumble. James sobs and nods.

"I know..." He says. "I know." You gently rub his shoulder and wait. Then he looks up at you and frown. "O-Okay..." He says. You smile a little at him and get out of the car. You walk around the car and open the door for him. James carries Fox all the way inside and refuses to put him down. So you simply don't ask him to.

You're met by a nurse that smiles sadly and look at James and Fox. Everyone knows what's going to happen and you let out a pained sigh.

"Hi..." She says. "Are you ready?" She ask. You look at James. He looks so sad that it hurts. He hugs Fox and hide his face in his fur. Then he nods without looking up and you rub his arm. The nurse can't keep the smile on her face and frowns. "This way..." She says and lead you into a room. James sobs again and you lead him over to sit down in a chair.

"I-... I'll go and get everything ready." The nurse says. You continue to rub James' arm and he continues to sob. Fox doesn't seem bothered by James soaking him in tears and just cuddles against James' chest and lick his cheek from time to time. As to say 'I love you too'.

The nurse comes back with the vet. The veterinarian smiles sadly and walk over to James. He hugs Fox a little tighter and starts crying again. You look up at the vet and frown a little. She nods.

"Everything is ready. But we can give you a few minutes before we start." She says. You nod thankfully and she leaves together with the nurse again.

"Jamie? Baby..." You whisper and hug him.

"I don't want to." He whimper. "Can't we just... go home again and let it... you know... go all natural?" He whines and look up at you. His eyes are puffy and red from crying so much. Your own eyes begin to get glossy and you gently shake your head.

"James... he's in pain. Doing that... wouldn't be right..." You mumble. James sobs and look down at Fox.

"I know." He mumbles. "I just-... I'm gonna miss him so much."

"I know, baby. I will too..." You say. James whines and is quiet for few minutes.

"Okay." He says. "Do it." He whimpers and you frown.

"Are you su-"

"Yes! J-just do it already!" He snap and sob again.

You frown again and walk out to get the nurse. She comes back into the room and James reluctantly put Fox on the small table in the room. The vet smiles a little comforting at him.

"He won't feel anything. He'll just fall asleep." She says. But James glare at her. She doesn't seem to mind the look though and give Fox the shot. "I'll come back when he's calmed down a little to give him... um... the second shot." She say and smile, before she leaves again.

James fall to his knees next to the table and lean his chin on the table. Fox tiredly wag his tail and lay down and lick his nose.

"I'm gonna leave you for a minute. I'll be right outside." You say and James nods. You step outside the door but keep it open. You hear James sob and can't help but to peek inside.

"Hi... Fox." James mumbles, not noticing that the door is still open. Fox look at him, right in the eyes. "Here we are..." James say. "End of the road. At the gates of the big fields." Fox wag his tail and James whimper and wipe his eyes. "I'll miss you so much Foxie..." He says and pet the dog. "You're the best doggie in the whole world." He smile a little. "Wow..." He sighs. "Fifteen years... can you believe it?" He quietly ask Fox. He waits a second. "I love you, Fox." James says and Fox give him a wet kiss in the face. James chuckles a little. "Thanks, buddy." He says.

Fox wag his tail a little but not at all like he use to. It doesn't take long before the dog is fast asleep. That's when you decide to go back inside.

"Is he sleeping?" You ask and James stand up and hug you. He nods and you wrap your arms around him. "Baby, don't worry. Everything is fine. He won't suffer anymore." You say and kiss James' forehead. He sobs.

"I don't want to." James whines and hug you tighter. You frown.

"I'm sorry, James." You say and sigh. The vet comes back. This time she doesn't even try to smile because she can see that James is so sad. She frown and James look down at Fox.

"You don't have to look..." She says and, even though it's hard, tries to smile at James. He frowns and hide his face in the crook of your neck. You hug him and rub his back.

"It's okay, honey." You say. You can't look at Fox either and the vet put her hand on you shoulder when she's done.

"It'll take a while before..." She says and gets a sad look. "He might twitch a little afterward but that's not unusual. I'll be outside." She mumble and James sobs in your neck. You smile a little at the vet and she leaves and closes the door.

James peeks down on Fox before he fall to his knees beside the table again and grab one of Fox' paws in his hand. Then he lean his chin on the table like he did before and watch his little friend. You slowly sit down next to your boyfriend and stroke his side a little.

James is concentrated on Fox and doesn't even seem to notice it when you try to comfort him. After a few minutes he starts shaking.

"F-Fox?" He whispers. "Foxie?" You look up and see that the dog isn't breathing anymore. James whimpers and start crying again. You quickly wrap your arms around him and pull him towards you. He doesn't struggle and falls right into your arms and cries loudly.

It feel so horrible seeing James cry. He's a grown man but right now he's crying like a little child. Then again it's not that strange because he just lost his best friend. You sob a little too and can't hold back your own tears. James' grip on you tightens and you both cry in each others arms.

You drive home. It's even more quiet than before and definitely a lot more empty. You glance over at James. He's staring out through the window and is leaning his head against it. You frown and look back at the road.

"A-Are you alright, James?" You ask and he shakes his head. You don't ask anything else and keep driving in silence.

When you get home you step out of the car and James get out too. He rub his eyes slightly and a few curious neighbors peek out through their windows. You glare at them and hurry up and lead James inside the house.

James doesn't wanna eat dinner and he doesn't want to do anything. So when you say that you should go to bed he just nods and slowly crawl down into the bed. With his back facing you. You frown and crawl into bed on your own side.

When you hear that James start to sob again you turn to him and crawl over to him.

"Oh, Jamie..." You mumble and hug him. He turn around and hug you so close that you can barely breathe. He whimpers and the hug tightens.

"I miss him!" He whines and sniffle. "I changed my mind! I'm not ready! I want him back!" He cries and sob again. You're pretty much trapped against his chest and you can't move your hands because he's holding you.

"I'm sorry, James." You say and he sobs again. He lets out a quiet whimper and yous shoulder is wet from his tears. You hush gently at him. "There, there James..." You whisper. "Just let it out..." James sniffles and bury his face in your neck.

You stay like that most of the night. Eventually James falls asleep and his grip lose it's power and you snake out of his grip and sit up with your back against the headboard. You carefully lift James' upper body up in your lap and start stroking his hair. He sleeps nervously and whine in his sleep. One time he wakes up crying but you hush at him and after a while he fall asleep again.

It's not until you see the early rays of sun peeking through the curtains that you fall asleep and wakes up just a few hour later by James hugging the life out of you.

"James." You mumble and run your fingers through his hair. "It's okay." You say and he sobs.

"Don't leave." He whines. "Please stay." He says. You smile at him and crawl back down and let him embrace you.

"I'm not going anywhere." You whisper and kiss his cheek. "I'll stay right here with you." He try to smile back but only frown.

"Thanks." He mumble. You smile at him and lean your head against his chest before you slowly fall asleep again.

* * *

***sobs* ... Why?**

**_James: *sniffles* _**

**I'm so sorry, Jamie...**

**_James: It's alright... it's just a story... *hugs*_**

**_Kendall: ... I don't really knwo what to do here Logan..._**

**_Logan: Um... just... go to the store and buy some of her favorite ice cream and watch some Lord of the Rings with her. She'll be fine._**

**_Kendall: R-really? How do you know?_**

**_Logan: She came to me when her feels were broken... *sighs quietly*_**

**_Kendall: ... okay..._**

**_Logan: Stay tuned, readers, for more stories!_**

**H-hi guys! So first of all, thank you for reading. Second of all, I've been getting a lot of request on personal stories with OC's and other things. And I'd love to do them. BUT, you guys are being very short on info. SO I thought I'd leave a list and you can just PM me whatever things. Alright?**

**1. I need a name and desciption for the OC (or yourself if that's what you want.) Such as looks and a tiny bit of personalitly.**

**2. If you want a special scenario. That is always helpful to put in the PM. Also which of the boys and which rating. (I'm not gonna do too many M-rated because I'm not really that kind of person *blushes*)**

**3. Don't get mad if I don't do it. Some things I just don't wanna write.**

**4. Don't be shy to ask. I'll put your name in the story and PM you when get it up. But if you want to stay an. then tell me and I won't put your name there. (But you'll still get the PM) Alrighty?**


End file.
